Blowout Comb
Blowout Comb is the second and final studio album by American hip hop group Digable Planets, released in 1994 on Pendulum/EMI Records. The album was written and recorded in the group's new home of Brooklyn, New York, with recording sessions beginning in 1993 and finishing in 1994. On Blowout Comb, Digable Planets abandoned the friendly style of their debut and worked with a more stripped-down sound. The album features a diverse range of samples and live instruments, and contains lyrical themes of the inner city and Black nationalism. It features guest appearances from Guru, Jeru the Damaja, DJ Jazzy Joyce and Sulaiman. Upon its release, Blowout Comb received minimal label support, and virtually no pre-release publicity due to its lack of commercial appeal. It peaked at #32 on the Billboard 200, and #13 on the Top R&B/Hip-Hop Albums charts, achieving less than half of the chart success of its predecessor (which peaked at #15 and #5 respectively). Its singles, "9th Wonder (Blackitolism)" and "Dial 7", also did not chart well, and failed to match the success of the group's previous singles. Several music writers have attributed this lack of chart and sales success to the album's Afrocentric content and unpolished tone. Shortly after the release of Blowout Comb, Digable Planets disbanded due to creative differences and displeasure with the music industry. Although the album did not initially achieve commercial success, and received very little attention at the time of its release, Blowout Comb later received generally greater acclaim amongst music critics and writers than the group's debut. It has been noted for its seamless production and is often regarded as Digable Planets' better album, even having gained an underground following in later years. Track listing All songs produced by Digable Planets, and co-produced by Dave Darlington. samples The May 4th Movement Starring Doodlebug * "Prelude to a Kiss" by Wes Montgomery. * "Soft Shell" by Motherlode. Black Ego * "Here Comes the Meter Man" by The Meters. * "Luanna's Theme" by Grant Green. * "Generator Pop" by P-Funk All Stars. Dog It * "God Make Me Funky" by The Headhunters feat. Pointer Sisters. * "Sell Your Soul" by The Watts Prophets. Jettin' * "Blue Lick" by Bob James. Borough Check * "Sneakin' in the Back" by Tom Scott and The L.A. Express. * "We Live in Brooklyn, Baby" by Roy Ayers. * "Old Rugged Cross" by Roland Kirk. * "New York, New York" by Grandmaster Flash and the Furious Five. Highing Fly * "Take the Money and Run" by Steve Miller Band. Dial 7 (Axioms of Creamy Spies) * "Bad Times" by Tavares. * "Get on Up and Dance" by Eddie Harris. * "Vapors" by Biz Markie. The Art of Easing * "Blacks and Blues" by Bobbi Humphrey. Graffiti * "Slow Motion" by Roy Ayers. Blowing Down * "Jasper Country Man" by Bobbi Humphrey. 9th Wonder (Blackitolism) * "Love Rollercoaster" by Ohio Players. * "Soul Pride" by James Brown. * "Blow Your Head" by Fred Wesley and The J.B.'s. * "Superrappin'" by Grandmaster Flash and the Furious Five. For Corners * "Island Letter" by Shuggie Otis. * "Ebony Blaze" by Roy Ayers. * "It's a New Day" by Skull Snaps. Category:1994 albums Category:Digable Planets albums Category:East Coast hip hop albums Category:Alternative hip hop albums Category:Jazz rap albums